Naruto Cuts
by YaoiFreak-WuzHere
Summary: When Sasuke got asked if he was gay, and he said no. Naruto was heartbroken. So what does he do? He cuts himself... SasuNaru Yaoi LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**MY FIRST ONE-SHOT!!!**

**SasuNaru LEMON!**

**That is your only warning!**

**Please enjoy**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Naruto Cuts**_

~Naruto's POV~

I wince at the pain, but then I get over it right away. I start to cut more in my skin, with my kunai.

"**What the fuck are you doing**!?" the Kyuubi yells at me.

"What does it look like?" I say out loud, still continuing with cutting my wrist.

"**Just** **because he wasn't gay, doesn't mean you have to do this to yourself**!"

"People say it helps the pain and it does"

"**You can't do this**!"

"Why not? You will just heal me anyway…right?"

He doesn't answer, since he knows I'm right. He was just silent as he left me with my cutting. This is my first time cutting, and it really does get rid of the pain, but only a little. It still hurts a lot. I start to tear from the thought and cut a little deeper. Yes…cutting does hurt, but not as much when I heard _him_ say it. I knew it was true…but I still didn't want to hear it from him.

"Why…?" My crying start to turn into sobs "I should of have stayed there to hear him say that! I'm so stupid for _EVEN,_ think it was true!" I stop cutting and just layed in my bed curled up and sobbed.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A day earlier….**_

~Naruto's POV~

"Hi Sakura-chan!" I walk up the pink hair bitch.

"Huh?" she turns around "Oh! Hey Naruto! You're the person I was just looking for!"

"Really!? Then I would love to go on a date with you!" I lie. _I rather go on a date with Sasuke!_

Sakura-chan punches me on the top of my head.

"OW!"

"No you idiot! Ino and I are having a contest, can you help? It's really easy"

"What kind of contest?" I asked rubbing the bump on my head.

"We have to give the most hugs! I already got 20 people and you will be number 21!" she takes out the piece of paper.

"So all you have to do is hug me!?" I said excitedly, but inside, this sounded gross. _I want Sasuke to hug me instead of this bitch! Who is always all over him! _

"Yes!" She glomps me.

I hug her back pretending to love the hug. _Oh god! I need a shower after this!_

"Dammit! You got to Naruto first!"

Sakura lets go of me to see Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata walk up to us.

"Too bad Ino Pig!" Sakura yells.

Ino growls "Billboard Head!" she yells.

"Hey guys!" I say hi to the group behind the arguing girls.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba says as he puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey…" Shika says lazily.

"H-hi N-Naruto…" Hinata says shyly, like always.

And Shino just stands there silent. _Creepy._

"So what's up Naruto?" says Kiba as he lets go of me.

"I was on my way to get some ramen" _hoping to bump into Sasuke "_but then I bumped into Sakura-chan" _sadly._

"Of course you were!" Kiba laughs as he rubs his hand on top of my head roughly.

"What a drag, I would have just make some ramen at home then walk over at the ramen shop" Shika says with eyes close and leaning on the wall.

"Well I---"

"Sasuke-kun!!!!"

I jump as Ino and Sakura-chan scream Sasuke's name.

"Great…" Sasuke groans as the two fangirls scream for him

Sakura-chan and Ino try to hug Sasuke, but they end up fighting to see who will hug him. Sasuke walked up to us, getting away from the two annoying girls. Sasuke walk up next to me, I was shaking in side but I learned to control myself around him. It is tough but I get use to it, because I know Sasuke would never love me. I mean, he doesn't even like any girls. So I am thinking that he is gay, but I doubt Sasuke would be gay. But…I can see him with me, but that is just a dream.

"Having girl problems?" Shika tease.

"Funny…" Sasuke says sarcastically.

"I don't get it!" Kiba says "You're surrounded by girls everyday! How can you not love it!?"

"Hn." Sasuke answers.

"Tch! What are you!? Gay!?" Kiba continues.

_Oh no…I don't want to hear this! I don't want to hear Sasuke's answer! I got to get out of here!_

"Pff! You think I'm gay!? Like hell I'm not!"

I freeze in place. My heart feels like it just shattered into a hundred pieces. I knew it had to be true, but hearing it in person just hurts too much!

"Hahah! Of course! I would be surprise if the Uchiha was an ass fucker!" Kiba laughs more, and the others did too.

"Tch! Stupid!" Sasuke starts to get mad.

"I can not see that…" Shika says, looking disgusted.

_I can't hear this anymore!_

"Hahaha!" I laugh, not sounding nervous "I'm going to go and get some ramen now. I'll see you guys later" I start to run off but not fast.

Kiba laughs "Not surprise! See ya Naruto!"

When I got further away I ran fast. Tears start to fall as I don't run to the ramen, but I run some where else. I think I made it to the forest. _Why did I have to hear that? _I land into a tree. _I didn't… I knew it was true but… it hurts too much to hear it! _I sit in the tree and covered my face in knees and sobbed.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Present day…**_

~Naruto's POV~

"That mission was awesome!" I lie, as Team 7 and I come back from a mission. _That mission was so tiring for me because of…'him'_. It's been a week since I heard of _'it'_ and it's been a week that I have been cutting. I have changed a little. I don't wear my orange jacket that much any more, just my back shirt and orange pants. I wear bandages on my wrist just in case I want to cut myself during missions. (Which I did during this mission). I don't talk to _'him' _that much anymore, afraid to talk weird or cry in front of him.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Let's go and gets some ramen!"

"Sorry Naruto, I have to go and help my mom with work. I promised her that I would when I get back from my mission, sorry. Bye guys!" she poofs away.

"Aaaww man!" _thank god! _"How about you Kakashi-sensei?" I smile big.

"Sorry Naruto" he pats my head "I got to send the report about the mission" he rubs the top of my head "How about you go with Sasuke?" he smiles under his mask and poofs away.

_Shit!_

"Let's go dobe"

"Eh? You're coming?"

"Ya… besides I'm hungry anyway" he starts to walk towards the ramen shop.

_No way, I can't handle that! The mission was bad enough! _"Ummm… I'm going to train first and then I will go and eat ramen" I said nervously. _Damn it! Calm down!_

"Hn…what ever" he walks away.

I frown and then sigh. _I need to cut._

I walk into the forest; to find a great place where no one will come. Then I found a really big tree and sat on the soft green grass next to it. I lean back on it and start to take the bandages off my left wrist. _The cuts from yesterday are gone. I'm not surprise. _I reach into my pouch and took out a kunai. Then I start to pierce into my skin. I wince at the pain, but then quickly got over it.

"**Not again!**" the Kyuubi starts.

"_Don't start!" _I thought, knowing he will hear me.

I cut deeper, and then I start to run out of room. _Maybe I should do my right wrist too._

"What the hell are you doing!?"

I jump and look up to see _'him'_ glaring and walking up to me. _Shit! I let my guard down! 'He' _approaches me and grabs my arm with the bloody wrist. "What the hell is this!? He yells as he grabs my wrist as he shoves my wrist in my face.

"I-I….ummm…." _I don't know what to say!_

"You idiot!" he grabs the bandages I had on and he starts to wrap up my wrist. "I was suspicious of why you didn't have ramen, _before _you went training. I know you been acting weird for this past week but, this is not like you. So I followed you and when I finally catch up to you! I see you cutting yourself!" he yells louder at the last sentence.

"Sa---" I_ can't say it…I can't say his name! Why? It's not that hard…or maybe…it just hurts too much to even say it… _I don't look at him. I just stare at the ground.

"And that too!" he lets go of my wrist.

"Huh?" I look up.

"You been ignoring me and you haven't even said my name!"

"I---"

"It has been like a week that you been acting like this! What's going on!?"

I just stood there, shaking, not knowing what to do or what to say. Then I feel tears falling from eyes and down cheeks.

"N-Naruto?"

I look back down to the ground not wanting to look at his face. "You're going to hate me…of what the reason is"

"Try me"

I stood there in silent for a while and then I start to speak: "I… I…" more tears start to fall. _I'm scared! I don't want to tell him!_

"You what?" he moves closer

"I…" I fall to the floor on my knees and grip the ground as I closed my eyes and scream: "I Love You Sasuke!!"

I cover my moth fast and closed my eyes more tight, and cried as much as I can. _I can't believe I said that! Now he is going to be all grossed out! _

I then hear Sasuke sit in front of me, I think he is on his knees too. He moves my hands away from my mouth making me open my eyes. I still stare at the ground, afraid to see what his expression is.

"I-I know you're grossed out, j-just please…d-don't say it---"

I get interrupt as Sasuke grabs my face and kisses me. Sasuke kisses me passionately. _H-H-He is k-kissing me!?_ It feels so great, his lips are very soft and relaxing. He then breaks the kiss, but still holding my face and stares at me with an emotional face.

"Dobe…" he says holding my face tighter like he was afraid that I was going to run away.

"H-how? I-I thought that you---"

"I thought that you weren't gay so I lied and didn't say anything"

"Sasuke…"

"But now..." He kisses me again. And what a great kiss it was "Tell me"

"Eh?"

"The cutting?" he glares at me again, still holding my face.

"Oh!" I frown and look down and held his wrist "When I found out that you weren't gay…I…well…I heard that it will get rid of the pain"

"Ugh! Idiot!" he then kisses me again. He licks my lips asking for entrance. I gladly opened my mouth to feel the great taste. And it was great, are tongues battle for dominance. I let Sasuke win and let him explore the inside of my mouth. It felt so great. He breaks the kiss for air, I needed air too. I try to catch my breath from the deep kiss.

Sasuke then slowly grabs my left wrist, of where the cut was and then brings the cut to his face and removes the bandages.

"I knew it" he says as he sees only scars and no cut. Sasuke then bits on my wrist.

"Ow! Teme! What are…mmm" I wince a little when Sasuke licks the part he bit at.

He looks up at me "I will make the pain go away" he kisses my cut. He then goes and kisses me again. But then I get off guard as he moves his hands low down and starts to rub the front of my pants. I moan in his mouth from the pleasure.

"Mmh…ah!" I break the kiss and gasp as I felt Sasuke move inside my pants. He grabs my cock and starts to pump it. "Ah!...Sasuke…ngh!" I hold his shoulders for support and pulled my head back in pleasure letting it rest on the tree. I don't know how but I ended up leaning my back on the tree. But….who cares!?

Sasuke then let's go of my cock making me moan from the lost. And goes and pulls down my pants and boxers down to my knees and goes on his knees.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

~Sasuke's POV~

Naruto looks confused as I go to my knees…in front of his cock.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto breaths heavily, as he tries to catch his breath. I lift my head up to see him blushing. _Finally! I finally can see this beautiful view of you!_ I then move my head to see what's in front of me. There I see a harden erection, I grab it and lick the tip.

"Mngh!" Naruto moans loud trying to hold his moan.

I look up at him "Don't hold back Naruto" I smirk and lick it again.

"Ah! Sasuke!"

"That's it"

I lick the tip once more and then put the tip in my mouth and start to suck on it.

"Ah! Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto's screams as he tangles his hands in my hair right away.

I suck and lick more on the tip and then I put more in my mouth. Naruto then started to scream more, and then he started to mouth fuck me. I grab his hips to hold him still so I wouldn't choke. But then I started to feel his legs start to get weak. I slowly brought Naruto down, making him sit down, not taking my mouth off his dick.

"Ha…S-Sas ngh!... I'm c-close"

I suck hard trying to make him cum.

"Ah! Ha! Sasuke!" Naruto screams my name as he shot his sweet hot liquid in my mouth. I swallowed it all and took Naruto's getting soft cock out of my mouth, then looked up to see my out of the breath Naruto. I move up and kissed him deeply making him taste himself.

"mmm…." Naruto moans _I love it when he moans._

As we keep kissing I take off Naruto's shoes, pants, and boxers off and then I did the same to me. Naruto moves back for air and then I get my three fingers and I started to suck on them, but then Naruto grabs them and pulls them out of my mouth, and starts to suck on my three fingers.

"Naruto"

Naruto ignores me and just keeps sucking and licking my three fingers. When I feel that they have enough saliva I pull them out. I go low and spread his legs, Naruto looks away with his eyes closed, embarrassed.

"Come on Naruto, I want to see you" I grin.

Naruto face turns redder. He opens his eyes and turns to look at me.

"There" I smirk and start.

I put a finger at his hole and put it in. He tense up but then relaxed a second later. I move around trying to stretch him out and then I put another finger in.

"Mm…ngh!" Naruto moans with a little pain.

I start to scissor him and move in deeper.

"HA! Sasuke!" Naruto screams.

I add the third finger and start finger him, moving in and out of him.

"AH! Sasuke!!" Naruto screams as I hit his sweet spot.

_I guess I found it. _I move deeper and keep hitting his sweet spot.

"Ha…ngh…Sasuke! M-more!"

"Hn" I chuckle. N_ever knew Naruto would be a slut._

I hit his spot a few more times and then took my fingers out. Naruto moaned from the lost and then I lift his legs over my shoulders and grinned at him. Naruto was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath from the pleasure.

"Just relax"

Naruto nods his head and relaxes his body. I nod and put my dick at the entrance and pushed in slow.

"AH!" Naruto screams in pain as he grabs around my neck.

I keep pushing in, when I was fully in I wait for Naruto to get use to it. Naruto nods, telling me its okay for me to move. I nod and move out and then slam right back in.

"AH! Sasuke! More!"

I move more faster "so tight"

"Ah! Sasuke! Harder! Faster!"

"Hn" I move faster hitting Naruto prostate dead on, not missing it once. I thrust faster, deeper, and harder making Naruto scream my name over and over again. Begging me to do more to him.

"Sa-Sasuke! I-I'm close!"

I thrust more and then I grabbed on Naruto's dick and started to pump it.

"HA! Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto tighten his grip on my neck.

Then Naruto screams my name as he cums all over us. I thrust a few more times and then I cum in his ass as I scream his name. I collapse on him trying to catch my breath. Naruto does the same. I pull out and lay next to him, exhausted. Naruto moves close to me and cuddles. I hug him, pulling him close to me.

"I love you Sasuke" Naruto says as he starts to doze off.

"Hn" I smile "I love you too Naruto"

Then Naruto and I fall into a nice asleep.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Sorry that it was long, but I hoped u like it. I'm slow, so sorry if there are errors. But if you can understand it then don't complain. (I say that a lot Lol xD)**

**I might do a sequel, but I don't know. I have an idea for a sequel, but I don't know yet. **

**Well anyway please review =D**


	2. AN

Just making sure that I did make a sequel to this story

If you haven't heard about it, here is the link, if you are all interested!

If the link doesn't not work then just go on to my page.

The sequel is called: **'Our Secret' **it's a one-shot too!

Here is the summary of the sequel: **SEQUAL to 'Naruto Cuts'. Naruto and Sasuke have been going out for a month now, but they have to keep it a secret, because all of Sasuke fangirls are still after him. But what happens when a pink hair bitch is getting suspicious? SasuNaru LEMON!**

Link: http://www (DOT) fanfiction (DOT) net/s/5540315/1/Our_Secret


	3. moving

I am moving my fanfics to another website!

I don't like how this website is now and how it just deletes people's fanfics for no reason. One of my fanfics got deleted. I am going to re-write and upload them on my DA and Archive of my Own and then maybe Live Journal (except for my DRRR fanfics).

The username on Archive of my Own is the same as my username. A link will be on my profile.

Fanfics will be up this week and yes I will be finally uploading my Naruto fanfics!


End file.
